


Setback

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Heavy Angst, Hermitcraft 7, Injury, M/M, Panic, Portals, Sad Charles | Grian, Watchers, Winged Charles | Grian, X and Grian sing in ch 3, body age swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: When Mumbo's body gets set back and he becomes a man in a toddlers' body. He goes to Grian first, and he knows exactly what happened. Things are revealed and Grian is at the centre of the entire problem.
Relationships: Xisuma/Grian
Comments: 33
Kudos: 107





	1. We Found You

Grian was in his mansion rummaging through some chests when he heard someone call out his name.

"Grian!"

Grian bumped his head on the chest he was looking through and stood up. Upon turning around he didn't quite find anyone behind him.

"Uh.. Hello?" Grian called.

"Grian!" Said the voice again, "Down here!"

Grian looked down and found a tiny suited hermit in front of him, he kneeled down, his mouth slightly agape and asked;

"M-Mumbo?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?!"

"I don't know but now I'm a toddler!"

"You're a toddler..." Grian repeated, "I think I know what's going on."

"I hope you have an explanation for this!" Mumbo shouted.

"Dude, your voice is so high. Stop shouting." Grian said picking up the small hermit, "Since you're so tiny, you can't fly. We're gonna go visit X, tiny man."

"Don't call me tiny." Mumbo pouted, "I'm still older than you."

"In this world maybe." Grian chuckled as he let Mumbo climb up onto his shoulders and he took off into the sky with Mumbo and taking out his server comms.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mumbo asked.

"It's fine." Grian replied, "I'm just sending a quick message to X."

_< Grian> Hey, X. We got an issue_

_< Xisuma> We got a lot of problems G. Explain?_

_< Grian> Mumbos' a toddler_

_< Xisuma> Watcher magic suspected?_

_< Grian> That's my guess, but I've been playing it cool and I'm actually pretty frightened_

_< Xisuma> You'll be fine. Get here soon._

_< Grian> Already on our way._

Grian put away his server comms as he turned his face back to the sky. Using a rocket to get a little extra height.

He quickly felt Mumbo tug on his shirt;

"Agh, Mumbo, don't tug on my shirt. You might cause something you don't want too." 

Mumbo didn't listen however, he tugged on Grians' sweater collar and that caused Grian to dive straight down.

"MUMBO." Grian strained trying to regain control, "I said, 'DON'T PULL ON MY SHIRT.' This situation is stressful enough."

He pulled up in time to end up flying through trees, Mumbo remained quiet as he ran his fingers down Grians' right wing. Grian felt his wing twitch before he completely right hooked into the forest hitting a tree and sitting on the ground with Mumbo beside him.

"Ow..." Grian groaned, "Mumbo.. What was that?"

"I'm sorry Grian!" Mumbo quickly apologized, "The way you fly is just so mesmerizing. I didn't think touching your wing ever so slightly would have made us run into a tree!"

"Let's just walk it out of the forest." Grian chuckled, "We can fly into Xisumas' base when we get a clearing."

"Yeah, alright." Mumbo replied, he followed Grian out of the forest.

**_~Change Perspective: Watchers~_ **

Two watchers watched as Grian escorted the small hermit out of the forest.

"When is he going to realize that we've found him?"

"I think he already knows. The same with his other friend as well."

"Will we make ourselves known to them?"

"In due time. Xisumavoid and Xelqua can't get away forever."


	2. X

Walking out of the jungle, Grian felt a weird chill up his spine and turned around quickly.

"You okay Grian?" Mumbo asked.

Grian only stared at the sky, grabbed Mumbo quickly and flew off without responding, only to have two watchers appear in front of him. Grian flapped his wings so he'd float in place.

" _It's time to come home, Xelqua._ "

"That's not my name." Grian responded, "Leave."

" _ **You** don't tell us what to do Xel-_"

"I said that wasn't my name." Grian said, "Or are you deaf too?"

"Grian, can we not anger the two floating angels?" Mumbo asked.

"They aren't angels, Mumbo." Grian said, "They're murderers."

" _We saved your life!_ "

"AFTER NEARLY KILLING ME IN THE PROCESS." Grian snapped.

" _We still saved you._ "

"You murdered my friends, destroyed my server, nearly killed X for helping me." Grian said, "You didn't save me. You sent me to a life sentence."

" _You're ungrateful._ "

"I'm realistic." Grian said, quick diving down and behind the two watchers and straight to Xisumas' base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mumbo and Grian quickly stopped in X's base. Xisuma saw the look of concern on bothe their faces.

"Grian, what happened?" Xisuma asked, "And what exactly happened to Mumbo?"

"Watchers." Grian said, "They'd set a person one of us cares about, they'd set their age back and now he's a toddler."

"So basically, keep Mumbo alive." Xisuma said, "Sounds simple enough."

"WHY AM I A TODDLER." Mumbo screeched.

"Calm the freak down, Mumbo." Grian said, "You'll age back over time. You'll be fine."

"So, just to get my head wrapped around things, those two things we ran into are evil?" Mumbo asked.

"Yeah." Grian said, "Though there was a time where they were nice."

"Was there really, Grian?" Xisuma asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Remember when we were small children?" Grian said, "We were cared for, we were loved... But then.. Then.."

Grian stared choking on his words, covering his mouth with tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. Xisuma put a hand on his shoulder and shushed him.

"Then what?" Mumbo asked.

"Then we saw them for what they were." Xisuma said, "I protected Grian for as long as I could while I was with him. Grian and I are closer than brothers."

"What happened to him?" Mumbo hesitated asking.

"I came back from Season five one time and it scared me seeing that he was almost dead." Xisuma said, "That's when I told him to come with me to season six. And the Watchers haven't tried to stop hunting him. But now they know I'm here."

"Why do they want to kill you guys?" Mumbo asked, "This seems a little absurd."

"They don't necessarily _want_ to kill us. They want to bring us back." Xisuma said, "Look, Grian's been through a lot over the years." Xisuma sighed and looked at Grian before continuing. 

"Tell him, X." Grian said, "I won't be able too."

"What happened?"

"He was abused for the longest time." Xisuma said, "A lot happened to him, when I tried protecting him we both nearly got killed because of it."

"They're dangerous." Mumbo said, "So, avoid them as much as possible."

"Basically." Xisuma said, "We didn't tell anybody that we are Watchers because we wanted to protect everyone."

"X, we need to get out of here." Grian said, "I can't go back. I just can't."

"I will die, before I let them take you, Grian." Xisuma said reassuring Grian.

" _That can be arranged._ "


	3. Safe And Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN LYRICS FROM THE SONG "Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift. (Yeah, I know. But it's actually a good song. I'll link it.) Xisuma and Grian would be singing this as a duet, kinda sorta, contains a little backstory. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN IN THIS STORY. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT TURNING INTO A SONGFIC, IT'S ONLY THIS CHAPTER.

" _That can be arranged._ "

Grians' eyes widened as he saw the two watchers outside. Xisuma walked in front of Grian and put his arm out in defense.

"What do you things want?" Xisuma asked, "We have no business with you."

" _As much of that which may be true..._ " One of them said, " _The young one is really who we're here for._ "

"Touch Grian, and _I'll_ kill you." Xisuma said as Grian grabbed Xisumas' arm, "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me."

The two watchers looked at each other then immediately knocked the three hermits out.

* * *

The three woke up in a large room, purple walls, posters, books, chests, flags, you name it.

"What was that?" Mumbo asked, "That was not human."

"No, it wasn't." Xisuma said.

"Xisuma, that's only a technique that you and I know." Grian said sitting on his knees, "How did they learn it?"

"Beats me.." X responded getting up, "But I don't think we can escape them this time."

"What do you mean 'this time' X?" Mumbo asked tugging on his arm.

"Last time I came here, willingly, it was at the end of season five, I came because I knew something was wrong and that Grian needed help." X replied, "I took him out of this place. I told him that I'd never leave him, ever again. I told him that they would never find us, and now they have and I don't know how."

"I knew about Xisuma being a watcher, but I didn't know about Grian being one." Mumbo said.

"That's because I hide it." Grian mumbled, "The only thing I couldn't hide was the wings and just told everyone that I was born with them. So they thought it was a defect, but in reality it's just something I couldn't hide."

"Grian..." Mumbo said, "You don't have to hide who or what you are to protect us."

"If I didn't we'd all be dead." Grian said, "Xisuma is different. I'm just a reject."

"Grian!" Xisuma said, "You may be that from the watchers' stand point, but you aren't that to us. You are the sweetest, kindest kid I have ever met in this ridiculous realm."

Grian smiled at the kind words, "Then what's the plan? How do we leave?"

"That I'm not sure of. I'd have to do some research on the place." Xisuma said, "Because I'm not sure."

Xisuma walked over to the door without another word and tried to open it. The door didn't budge.

 _They locked us in.._ Xisuma thought, "Grian, check if we're in a tower. This door isn't moving."

"Got it." Grian said, then ran over to the nearest window, "Oh.. yeah, uh, we're in a tower, and I think it's about 150 feet in the air."

"Yikes." X replied, "Come down from there, we'll figure something out."

Grian did as he was asked and met back over with Xisuma and Mumbo.

"Maybe you guys could use the books to get out?" Mumbo suggested.

"That's absurd." Xisuma said, "They probably took all the useful books out of here."

"Xisuma is right, Mumbo." Grian said, "All we can do is wait."

Time passed on that day as slow as slow could be, but by the time the night fell upon the three, Mumbo was back to his normal self, Grian was laying on his back with his head propped up against Xisumas' leg, Mumbos' head being propped against Grians' side, and Xisuma just leaning against the bed.

"Hey, Grian..." Xisuma started, Grian hummed at him to continue, "You remember that song we used to sing when we were younger and couldn't get you to sleep?"

"Grian used to fall asleep to lullabies?" Mumbo asked.

"Not really lullabies.." Grian mumbled, "But, yeah, I do remember. I can't even sleep now, and it's so late."

Xisuma chuckled as he adjusted himself so he was more comfortable, "Then how about we fix it?"

"X... I'm not really in the mood."

"C'mon. It'll be fine." X responded, Grian moved his face away from Xisumas' eyes.

X sighed before he softly started singing, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go."

Grian looked up at him slightly, still silent, "When all those shadows almost killed your light,"

Xisuma put a hand on Grians' forehead before continuing, "I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

Grian sighed and closed his eyes before joining in, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."

Grian opened his eyes when he felt Xisuma move his hand, "Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, Even when the music's gone. Gone."

Grian yawned before he and X started to continue to the next chorus, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

The two started humming, Grian after X. Xisuma putting his hand softly down on Grians' chest when he saw Grian close his eyes again and turn his head away. Grians' relaxed form and his mouth slightly agape.

Xisuma smiled as he started to quietly sing the last verse, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

With Grian asleep, Mumbo silently looked up at Xisuma who chuckled a little, and whispered, "Still works."

"So that's how you got him to sleep? Was singing that song?" Mumbo asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, more on that later." Xisuma said, "Get some rest."


	4. Sunrise

Xisuma was the first awake amongst the three. He figured he must have moved during the night because he was now on his back with Grians' head laying on his chest, Mumbo propped against the wall. He chuckled slightly when he felt Grian nuzzle his head more into his chest. He smiled and pulled his right arm around the small hermit, Grians' wings slightly in the way he managed to still acquire his goal of making Grian feel safe.

Then there was a soft knock on the door, Xisuma softly moved Grian enough to where he was now laying on the floor. Xisuma then quietly got up and walked over to the door, looking through a crack, sighed then knocked back. The watcher behind the door, unlocked the door and walked in seeing two of the three captures quietly sleeping.

"How are you?" The watcher asked softly, kindness in her voice.

"I'm fine." Xisuma replied, "It's nice to see you again Saoirse."

"Likewise." She replied, "How're your boys?"

"One is confused, the other scared out of his mind." Xisuma replied, "I made him a promise I couldn't keep. It worries me sometimes how he reacts. I can't leave him alone."

"Why?"

"If I do, they'll kill him." Xisuma said, "I don't want to think about what they'd do, but all I know is that now I have to protect him more than ever."

"Well, Xelqua i-"

"That's not his name." Xisuma said, "His name is Grian, and everyone needs to understand that."

"It's what his name was here." Saoirse said, "It's what I'm used to calling him. My apologies, Xisuma."

"It's fine." X replied, "Why are you here, Saoirse?"

"I just wanted to see how the three of you were holding up. Also, I'm dropping this off."

"Is this a portal book?" Xisuma asked.

"Yeah, you need two people to open the portal. You and your friends can escape."

"Last time we escaped, it landed us here." X retorted, "What difference will it make?"

"It's either you escape, or you get put on trial for treason." Saoirse said, "I don't know what you two did, but it's considered treason."

"We left." Xisuma said, "That's what we did."

Grian then propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Saoirse!" Grian said, "What is going on?"

"Well, you two were brought here for a trial of treason."

" _Oh._ " Grian said, "I guess our pasts finally caught up with us."

"Yeah, Gri." Xisuma said, then Saoirse left without another word. "What's the book?"

"It's a portal book. We're going to use it to get home."

"I feel like there's a but in this."

"But, we need two people to open it, and we need enough time to open the portal and get all three of us through."

"Oh lovely." Grian said sarcastically.

Xisuma opened the book and turned to the desired portal that he was wanting.

"If we're leaving before we get put on trial, then we need to go now, and put a protection spell over Hermitcraft." Xisuma said.

"What's the recipe call for then?"

"Let's see..." Xisuma said analyzing the page, "Just our powers and watcher blood."

"Sounds simple enough." Grian said.

"And how are you two geniuses going to get that?" Mumbo asked, scaring the two hermits.

"Easily." Grian said walking over to a drawer and pulling out a blade, "I've done this type of portal spell before. This will be easy."

"Gri, are you sure?" Xisuma asked, "That could be harmful to your health."

"X, I've done it before. I can do it again." Grian said, "Besides, it doesn't need to be a deep cut. Just one that's enough for a drop."

"I hate that you've done this before." Xisuma asked, "But fine. Let's do it."

"Promise me one thing..." Grian asked as Mumbo walked over to them.

"What?" Xisuma asked.

"Promise me you'll never leave me."


	5. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy emotions!! If you no like, no read chapter.

"Grian, everything I do is to protect you." Xisuma said, "I won't ever abandon you."

"X please." Grian said, "I don't want to think that you're going to just push me into the portal then close it behind me. I won't be able to open this form of portal again!"

"Grian. I need you to trust me." Xisuma said, "I'm going to protect you. Let's get this portal open."

Grian let out an inaudible 'okay' before walking to the corner with Xisuma and opening the portal, making it stable by adding a drop of Grians' blood.

"Mumbo, you're first." Xisuma said, "You're going through the portal first, then I'm sending in Grian, then I'm going in."

"Okay." Mumbo said, following the directions from X, going into the portal and appearing in Hermitcraft.

"Grian, I need you to go."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be right behind you."

Then there was a bang on the door, and the door slammed open, Xisuma gasped then shoved Grian into the portal last second and closing it.

Grian landed in Hermitcraft with a thud and a skid across the ground.

"X..." He whispered.

"Grian, where's Xisuma?!" Mumbo shouted, as three other hermits flew into the town hall.

"There... There was a... a loud bang and he pushed me in.." Grian said, "He gave me his word.."

"Grian, where is X?" Mumbo asked again, Grian stood up.

"He's still there obviously." Grian replied, "Because he's not with me and the portal has closed."

"Grian, he gave you everything." Mumbo said sternly, "You literally left him there."

Ignoring the three other hermits behind them Grian shouted back.

"I didn't leave him! He pushed me through!"

"He protected you."

"Mumbo, stop." Grian said with his voice breaking, "Not here."

"He _protected you._ And you **left** him there." Mumbo said, "ALONE."

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT." Grian snapped, "HE PUSHED ME THROUGH THE PORTAL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED."

"GUYS!" One of the hermits shouted, but Grian and Mumbo continued to ignore them.

"He fought for you! He was your brother."

"XISUMA DESERVED BETTER." Grian finally shouted tears streaming down his face, taking a shaky breath in before speaking again, "Xisuma.. deserved be-better."

"What is going to happen to him now that you're gone?" Mumbo asked, "What kind of punishment would he be receiving because of _you_?"

"Mumbo that's enough." Iskall said getting in front of him.

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO XISUMA?" Mumbo shouted.

"X will be killed if I don't go back alone." Grian cried, "That's what watchers do when someone protects a rogue!"

The hermits in front of him gasped, Grian did the same after realizing what he said.

"I.. I need to go." Grian said, but someone grabbed his wrist.

"Grian.." The calm voice said, "We'll figure this out. Let us help."

Grian turned around and identified the hermit as Scar, another Iskall, and the last as Cub.

"Grian, wipe your tears and talk to us." Scar said, "We'll figure something out."

"You guys don't get it." Grian said, "None of you do."

"What isn't there to get?" Cub asked walking over to Iskall.

"If I were to open that portal again, it would only have to be me going through." Grian replied, "I'd have to go alone."

Scar looked back at Cub, Iskall, and Mumbo.

"I _**can't**_ let anyone else get hurt because of _**me**_." Grian sniffled, "All this started because I didn't want to be one of _them._ A **_destroyer._** " 

"Grian..."

"Scar, don't 'Grian' me. Please." Grian said, "I knew he was going to do that and I still let it happen and now Xisuma is going to die because of me."

"Grian, X isn't going to die." Iskall said, "Y'know why? Because _you're_ going in for him. You and X may be the only watchers in our pact, but we can still find a way or two to help him."

"After all he is our family." Cub added, "We'll find a way."

"If you two are brothers in watchers..." Scar said, "Then he's in safe hands, even if he's defending a rogue. You know how to help him."

"Xisuma deserves better than me." Grian said before hastily flying away.

Iskall, Scar and Cub all glared at Mumbo.

"What?"

"Go find him and apologize for your actions." Iskall said, "That was uncalled for."

"You know how he is." Cub said, "You're one of his best friends. He trusted you with a lot more than he trusted us with. And you _yelled_ at him for it."

Scar looked back out to where Grian flew away.

"I'm gonna go find him." Scar said walking out of the town hall.

"I'm coming wi-"

"No, Mumbo." Scar interrupted, "You'll stay here until your temper has cooled."

Grian sniffled as he wiped his tears away. Sat in his mansion in one of the corners, his knees pulled to his chest and wings wrapped around him.

_X... Why? You protect a rogue, and now you're taking both our punishments... That's on me... Why is this so difficult?_

His thoughts were interrupted by fireworks sounding.

"Grian!?" Said the hermit walking in and seeing him in the corner, "Hey.."

"Go away.." Grian said, "I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me."

"Grian, you know that's not true." Scar said kneeling beside him and stroking his wings a little to get Grian to retreat them to his back to that he could see his face, "C'mon... Let down your wings."

Grian sniffled as he pulled his wings slowly behind his back, still not uncurling his legs away from himself.

"There we go..." Scar said calmly, "Can you look at me a second?"

Grian moved his eyes to face Scars' chocolate brown ones.

"There you are." Scar chuckled a little, "You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that's true..?" Grian whispered, Scar sighed and took hold of Grians' hands.

"Because you're a hermit." He said calmly, "And you have special qualities that make you, you. Don't be afraid of them, embrace it and let it guide you."

"All I do is hurt people..."

"No, you help people." Scar said, "You helped Mumbo get back, you helped me a few times as well. You helped a lot of us. You're not a failure, or a reject, or a mistake."

"Then why do I feel like one?"

"Because you're a sensitive soul." Scar said making room for Grian to extend his legs, "You have a lot of negative things and thoughts going on in your head."

"But X.."

"I don't want to worry about Xisuma right now." Scar said sitting himself next to Grian, "I want to worry about you."

"But why? All I have done is cause problems!"

"Because I know what you've been through, and what you're going through. This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Scar said wrapping his right arm around Grian, "You're not our only problem child. We love you regardless."

Grian remained silent as he leaned into Scar.

"Do you want a hug?" Scar asked, Grian only sniffled and nodded before latching himself onto Scar and crying into his shirt.

"You're going to be okay.." Scar assured, "I promise, one way or another I will make sure you're okay. And to be fair, I have a secret to tell you when you're calm."


	6. Promises

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Scar." Grian said, "That's how I lost Xisuma."

"Look, Xisuma knows what he's doing." Scar said, "He's a survivalist, he knows that he did a stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What did you mean when you said that you knew things?"

Scar let go of Grian and let him relax against the wall, "Xisuma told me that you were a watcher, and that you came to him for everything. He also told me what happened to you in your past, out of caution for your help." 

Scar then pulled out his arm and pulled his sleeve up revealing a watcher mark, "Truth is, he saw this type of thing happening, though I don't think it was the same situation, but he saw this happening soon and he gave me some watcher powers so that I could help you whenever you were to need it."

"X really does know everything, doesn't he?" Grian said softly, looking at the ground.

"Not everything." Scar chuckled, "He used to be like you. Troubled, scared, and second guessing on if something you do is right or wrong. It's something that kills someones' self esteem."

"Xisuma was really all that?" Grian asked, "But he's so confident."

"Like I said, he grew." Scar chuckled, "He didn't let these watcher powers control how he looked at life, he didn't let them control him, he controlled the power and you can do the same."

"But.."

"Grian, you're stronger than you think you are." Scar said, "I'm acting like your big brother, but trust me when I say that Xisuma wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't know that you were coming into our lives." 

Grian sighed before letting his head hit the back of the wall, "Xisuma really is the smart one."

"Yeah, but he's smarter than all of us." Scar replied, "He'll be okay." 

"Yeah... You're probably right." Grian said, "Since I'm going alone though I am going to need some supplies... Extra swords, food... That jazz."

"That's it." Scar said, "C'mon, let's get you suited and ready."

After a hour of preparing, Grian flew into the town hall with Scar and still seeing Mumbo, Cub, and Iskall in the room.

"Cub, Iskall, Mumbo!" Grian shouted, "Let's get this portal open. I need two fermented spider eyes, three blaze POWDER and one blaze rod, four pieces of gunpowder and a drop of Watcher blood which I will provide."

"Grian, you're crazy."

"Iskall, I'm the only one able to go." Grian said, "I need to save X. Now get me those supplies. Go!"

"Grian, you can't be serious." Cub said, "You could die."

"Cub, I need to fix my mistake." Grian said, "Okay? Now I need those supplies, ASAP."

About ten minutes later, the three came back and handed Grian the ingredients, lit them on fire and threw them against the wall, Grian then walked over to the wall and put out a small drop of blood into the mix, a purple portal appearing against the wall. Grian sighed as he went to walk through.

"Grian.." Mumbo said, Grian stopped and looked back slightly, "I'm sorry, and good luck."

"Water under the bridge, Mumbo." Grian replied, "If I'm not back by the fifth sun, assume I'm dead."


	7. Come Home

Upon entering the portal, he appeared outside the large tower that he and Xisuma were in earlier. He sighed as he armed himself with his netherite sword fully enchanted, and walked through the gates.

When entering he heard a yell coming from down the hall, Grian quickly flew up into the rafters and jumped between each block. As he got closer he could hear the conversation more clearly;

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TRANSPORTED HIM AWAY!?"

"I needed to protect him!"

"You're going to get both of you killed."

"All I care about is Grian. All I need to know is that he's safe back home."

"You'd be surprised at what that kid can do, _Xisumavoid._ "

As Grian got closer, he recognized Xisuma pretty quickly, his arms chained behind his back, his helmet was gone, light purple aura surrounded him. Grian followed the two watchers escorting Xisuma until he couldn't anymore. 

Once the three walked into the room they needed to be in, Grian snuck in behind them and hid behind some boxes. The two watchers chained X and left. When Grian knew it was safe to come out he quickly but quietly walked over to the cage.

"X.." Grian whispered.

"What are you doing here?!" Xisuma asked.

"Saving you."

"Grian.."

"X, don't. Let me do this. Okay?" Grian said, "You've always been there for me thick and thin. You've taken punishments for me, you've literally thrown yourself into the line of fire for me. Let me help you."

"No, Grian, you don't get it." Xisuma said, "I want to come home, and I'm happy you're here."

"But?" Grian asked as he finally got the cage door unlocked.

"But now we're both going to die if we can't get out of here without being caught." Xisuma said, "What's your pan now?"

"Honestly... I didn't think I'd get this far." Grian said unhooking Xisumas' wrist chains, "But we need to go."

Xisumas' eyes widened when he saw two watchers standing behind Grian. He quickly grabbed Grian and moved out of the way of an attack.

"Do you got extra tools?" Xisuma asked, Grian smirked and handed him a different netherite sword.

While fighting however, Grian managed to kill one watcher while the other hit Xisuma with some form of spell.

"SUMA!" Grian shouted, the watcher then shot something at Grian which made him drop his sword, then he was put into purple magic chains.

" _Game over grasshopper._ "

"I'm sorry, 'grasshopper'?"

Grian immediately broke himself free of the chains and grabbed the sword. When he turned around Xisuma was behind him.

Xisuma grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and Grian gasped.

"Xisuma, stop." Grian said, "Please, this isn't you!"

Xisuma didn't listen, he only listened for the next command from the other watcher in the room.

"Take him to the arena, Xisumavoid."

Xisuma obeyed the orders defined to him and executed them perfectly.

Soon, Grian and X were in the arena, Xisuma basically towering over Grian. 

"Xisumavoid, Xelqua." A loud voice boomed, it looked to Xisuma, "Kill him."

Grian quickly panicked at the voices command. Xisuma slowly walking towards Grian, swords drawn. Grian thought quickly and flew into the sky waiting to see Xisumas' next move.

When he started shooting arrows instead of flying Grian quickly realized why, one of X's wings were wounded. Grian was lucky to have two sets of wings, Xisuma only had one set. Being distracted led Grian to be completely open to an attack. Xisuma shot an arrow and it grazed Grians' side and he fell to the ground, his wings curling behind him.

Grian quickly got up and blocked a physical attack from Xisuma. He could easily tell X was holding back.

 _Maybe there's still a part of him in that evil shell..._ Grian thought, then he was pushed to the ground and to his knees. As Xisuma was walking away Grian started to say things that only Xisuma would feel and know.

"Xisuma, this isn't you." Grian said, "You've helped me through so much."

He tried to stand but quickly fell back down and pulled a hand to his side.

"Xisuma, stop walking away from me!" Grian yelled, Xisuma stopped for a second then continued, "Xisuma, I care so much about you. I don't _want_ to hurt you, and you don't want to hurt me."

When that didn't stop Xisuma from walking away he felt tears welling up in his eyes and finally shouted;

"I know what you did to Scar, Suma!" Grian cried, "He _needs_ you, _Hermitcraft_ **_needs_** you, hell, **_I_ **need you." 

Xisuma stopped walking away from Grian and continued to listen to him. 

"There... I said it." Grian said, his voice breaking, "I need you Xisuma, please... Come back to Hermitcraft..."

Xisuma dropped the sword he had in his hands and walked over to the hermit on his knees.

"Please, X..." Grian said, "Come home. We need you."

Xisuma kneeled beside Grian without another word, healed the wound on his side, lifted his chin and wiped his tears.

"Don't cry, little angel." Xisuma said, "Come morning light..."

"You and I'll be safe and sound..." Grian whispered, smiled, and threw himself into a hug with Xisuma.

"Whoa... Okay." Xisuma said hugging him back, "Calm down. Let's go home."

"I didn't think I was gonna get you back..." Grian mumbled.

"Power of love does amazing things." Xisuma chuckled.

" _SIEZE THEM!_ " A loud voice shouted.

"We gotta go." Xisuma said, grabbing Grians' wrist and forcibly dragging him.

"X, there's a portal out-" Grian said but Xisuma interrupted him.

"We're going through the portal network so that we can destroy the hermitcraft portal."

"Lead the way."


	8. Love Me While We're Here

Approaching the portal networks, Grian realized something.

"X! It's the day of the fifth sun! I lost track of time."

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Xisuma asked pulling himself and Grian behind a pillar.

"I told the guys back at Hermitcraft that if I'm not back by the fifth sun assume the worst." Grian replied.

"Grian, why did you say that!?"

"Because I thought I'd be back by now." Grian protested, moving his head out of the way of rubble, "I didn't think I'd be here for five Hermitcraft days. Dude we gotta go."

"The Hermitcraft portal is around the corner." Xisuma said with a sigh, "I need you to set up TNT beside it and light it as we're about to go through. Got it?"

"Got it." Grian said, grabbing Xisuma and pulling themselves out of the way of death, "X, we need to go. C'mon!"

Things were exploding behind them. One blast of which managed to hit the two, Xisuma ended up hitting in one direction while Grian hit to another. Grian slid against the ground.

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted quickly getting up and limping over to him. Xisuma shook Grian slightly, "Grian, Grian, get up. C'mon."

When Grian didn't respond, Xisuma quickly picked him up and ran towards the Hermitcraft portal. When Xisuma was about to light the portal, he had sat Grian on the ground and he groaned.

"Ouch.. Shoot." Grian made a quick movement that sent pain through out his body.

"Grian, be careful." Xisuma said as Grian was placing down the TNT. 

"It's done. We need to leave." Grian said, his voice straining.

"Lighting." Xisuma said.

"You two are going no where." A watcher said behind them. But the watcher, being a bumbling idiot, shot at the two, and the blast threw the two hermits into the portal as it exploded.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

__

Mumbo, Iskall, Cub and Scar were all pacing anxiously waiting for the arrival of their two fallen.

"Guys, it's the fifth day." Iskall said, "Where is Grian and Xisuma!?"

"I don't know." Cub said, "This day isn't over yet. Be patient. They'll turn up."

"Guys! Portal!" Scar shouted, and two beings flew through it with an explosion, Scar ran over to them.

"They're back!" Scar said with a smile, he slightly shook the two beings. Scars smile dissipated when he realized the two were unconscious. 

"Are they okay?" Iskall asked quickly running over.

"They're unconscious, I think they're both hurt..." Scar replied looking over the two, "Let's get them to beds and help them. Cub, call Doc."

"On it." Cub said.

"Mumbo Grab Grian, Iskall grab X." Scar said, the two did as asked and Scar ran over to his ender chest and grabbed a med kit then ran back over to the four in the corner.

Scar went to Grian first, Mumbo moved out of the way, Scar put a hand on Grians' stomach and the small hermit flinched harshly. Scar moved his hand away and lifted up his sweater.

"What..." Mumbo started.

"It looks like a second degree burn." Scar said, "Easily able to be taken care of." 

Scar continued to help Grian as Doc walked in, Scar explained the situation and Doc immediately started helping Xisuma.

After a little bit Scar noticed Grians' fingers twitch.

" _Suma..._ " He groaned.

"He's fine, Grian.." Scar assured, "Rest."

"Scar?"

"Yeah, hey." Scar smiled, "I need you to sleep. You're hurt pretty bad."

"But Suma.."

"He's fine, Grian." Scar said calmly, "Docs' taking care of him. You're both in safe hands."

~The Next Morning~

Xisuma felt a cold breeze against his chest and abdomen, as he sat up he pulled his hand to his head and groaned.

"Grian.." Xisuma gasped quietly, rolled out of the bed and found the small hermit asleep behind him. He sighed as he kneeled down beside the bed and cupped Grians' cheek. "At least you're alive." Xisuma whispered.

"Barely." Someone said behind him, "You two nearly died last night. Scared me."

"Scar, thank you." Xisuma said as Scar kneeled beside him, "Really."

"All in a days work of being a complimentary watcher." Scar chuckled, "So are you gonna tell him, or should I?"

"Tell him what?"

"Don't play dumb, Xisuma." Scar said playfully punching him in the arm, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Does he know?"

"X..." Scar teased, "If he didn't before, he does now. I guarantee you that he feels the same. Just tell him."

"It'll make things awkward."

"Tell him..." Scar threatened, "Or I'll tell him for you."

"Tell me what?" Grian asked as he sat up in the bed, wincing as he did so.

"I'll leave you to it." Scar chuckled, he got up and left.

"That was ominous." Grian said throwing him feet over the edge of the bed.

Xisuma chuckled as he sat on the other side of Grian, "How're you feeling?"

"Maybe a broken rib or two, but I'm okay." Grian replied.

A moment of silence broke between the two before Scar popped his head in.

"XISUMA. TELL HIM." He yelled, making X and Grian jump.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Grian asked.

"He loves you." Scar said, X threw something at Scar and he disappeared.

"Awe." Grian said dramatically falling into Xisumas' lap, "You wuv me."

"God I hate you." X chuckled.

"I love you too." Grian said, "Wanna gang up on Scar later?"

"Sounds like a plan." Xisuma said, the two just relaxed in the town hall for the rest of the day.


End file.
